This invention relates to a self feeder for animals having a shelf within a lower portion of a vertical hopper and a feed opening therein for metering feet into a depending bowl carried by a rod extending upwardly through the feed opening into the hopper.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,000,667, and 1,027,881 illustrate conical hoppers which converge toward an open bottom and include a pivoted vertical rod fastened near the top of the hoppers carrying a feed bowl beneath the open bottom of the conical hopper. Since the rod is illustrated as extending upwardly through the full lenght of the hoppers and is pivoted at the top, binding results when the hoppers are filled with feed. Therefore, these feeders are ineffective in metering feed through the open conical bottoms of the hoppers. These patents appear to be best suited for feeding domestic animals such as dogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,334 illustrates a similar feeder which is suitable for feeding wild animals such as derr. The feeder hangs from a tree and has a bolt carrying rod extending upwardly for pivotal support within a hopper.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are illustrative of the state-of-the-art: 3,730,142; 3,741,163; 3,780,701; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,489.
Accordingly it is an important object of the present invention to provide a hopper having an opening in a shelf like bottom for metering feed by gravity into a bowl carried by a rod supported by the shelf like bottom.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an animal feeder capable of metering a predetermined amount of feed responsive to the action of the animal during feeding.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an animal feeder having an opening for making suitable adjustment to effectively accommodate a variety of feed types.